


The Code of Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was riding over green hills of Britannia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Code of Silence

It came out of nowhere. 

Loki was riding over green hills of Britannia, taunting a few Roman soldiers, when a presence touched his mind too deep and too sudden to be anything but old and ancient. The feeling of being invaded went into his innermost sanctuary and Gabriel realized the presence was coming from home. From Heaven. An order, a soundless voice in the wind. From someone he hadn't heard from in hundreds of years. He didn't even hadn't time to process or panic about how he had been found

_"Run!"_  Michael's familiar voice boomed inside his mind and Gabriel felt someone forcefully tuck at his buried grace. "Run, they have found you!"

_"Where?"_  Gabriel asked back, not thinking only reacting to the order of his commander he had blindly trusted in countless battles. 

After all this time, he had learnt better then not to trust this voice. There was a threat, Michael had spotted it and told him to duck. 

_"East"_  his brother answered and sent a picture. A beautiful place with high with countless gods being worshipped and a beautiful woman with black hair, who ruled them all. 

Gabriel turned into the wind and flew, leaving Britannia and Odin's court behind. Later he learnt that they had indeed had found him. He would have ended up stripped to a stone with his sons intestines, had Michael not warned him.   

Never again he heard from his brother. Michael never approached or contacted him and Gabriel just half hardly made the effort to change his disguise. The pagans would never know. Perhaps they would wonder, how Loki had escaped. Especially when so many other had promised not to alert him. 

(Oh, the beautiful well shaped toes, he had stepped on!) 

Maybe some of the brighter pagans, conducted Loki had other allies. Other, lesser known or feared allies the common gods wisely avoided. Most of the intelligent pagans never pried further, since no one had ever learnt, where exactly Loki had come from and only Kali would ever make the right connection.

The connection that Gabriel had never severed and Michael in return only had used in a case of true emergency.    

Those calls Gabriel answered, because this was his family and Michael in charge of it. And as long as they didn't fight among themselves, Gabriel would always obey, when he was told to duck. 

(Because during apocalypses, it didn't count! Nothing ever counted, when God called his children for their regular round of poker!)


End file.
